Such a method is disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2005/0246393 A1. This method is disclosed for a system that may use a plurality of storage centers at geographically disparate locations. Distributed object storage managers may be included to maintain information regarding stored data. One problem associated with such a system is how to accomplish simple and yet robust and reliable maintenance of data.